Return to Delkfutt's Tower
category:Missions |width="30%" valign="top"| __TOC__ |} Walkthrough *Bring your Delkfutt Keys to avoid walking up the tower. *Everyone should have Hi Potions, Ethers if needed, and Echo Drops if needed. *A full party of level 65+ is needed and higher is recomended. *Once inside Delkfutt's Tower, if you have a Delkfutt Key, make a left at the first fork and go to (E-8). Then go to (H-8) and search for a ???. Click it and you'll be transported to Upper Delkfutt Tower. *In Upper Delkfutt Tower, go to (F-8) through the door, and go up the stairs to the 11th floor. :*Remember to sneak/invisible as you can get aggro from bats and giants. Watch out for dolls and pots that aggro to magic. *On the 11th floor, go to J-6, then on the 12th floor go to F-10. Zone through the portal to Stellar Fulcrum. Buffs will wear upon entering fight. *Fight and kill Archduke Kam'lanaut. :*Kam'lanaut casts Dispelga, Silencega, and Slowga. :*His Elemental Blade ability gives him an En-Spell of that element as well as absorbs all damage of that element. (e.g. If he has Lightning Blade up, and you cast Thunder 4 on him, he will gain 1,300 HP instead of losing it) He uses the ability often and changes the element(the effect doesn't stack w/ previously used effects). The leader of the party should give the person tanking Kam'lanaut the responsibility to tell the party what blade he currently has up. :*Uses Great Wheel (~200 dmg AOE and Hate Reset). :*Uses Light Blade (700-1,200 dmg single target). Songs such as Light Carol can effectively reduce the damage from this ability by up to 50%. :*Kam'lanaut is immune to Silence and Sleep. :*About 10,000 HP :*A Monk can effectively beat down Kam'lanaut in about 1-2 minutes with its Hundred Fists ability. Be careful however, because this could also cause a party trouble if one accumulates too much hate through the barrage of fists. *This fight can be easily trioed by a 75 THF/NIN, 75 COR/RNG, 75 PUP/WAR with soulsoother frame. THF tanking Kam'lanaut Game Description :;Mission Orders: Hurry to Delkfutt's Tower and stop the Zilartian princes from completing their plan to open the Gate of the Gods. Game Script Lower Delkfutt's Tower Lion: What exactly is going on here? There was no reason for Verena to be involved in the first place. Aldo: Sorry about making you wait, Lion. Now let's get going. Lion: The problem is, we can't get near them without a prismatic crystal. Aldo: You mean you didn't bring it? Lion: Don't worry. Zeid: You again. What business do you have coming here? Lion: The same as you. Isn't that good enough an answer? Zeid: I need no companions on my journey. And what do you think you can accomplish, coming here without the prismatic crystal. Lion: We knew you would have it. So, we're coming along for the ride. Zeid: Do as you wish. Lion: Whatever. Aldo, let's go. Aldo: I am sorry. My name is Aldo, head of the Tenshodo. Zeid: Zeid... Just make sure you don't get in my way. Lion: He never changes. Aldo: Just hold on a little bit longer, Verena. I'm coming. Stellar Fulcrum Kam'lanaut is found on a central platform, with three connecting bridges. Lion, Zeid, and Aldo surround Kam'lanaut, one on each of the three connecting bridges. Kam'lanaut: Ha, were you three still alive? Now you can watch as life is breathed into the Chrysalis Core once again! Aldo: The Chrysalis Core? Kam'lanaut: What you see below you is the heart of Delkfutt's Tower. Regenerating it will open the path to Tu'Lia. Lion: Isn't Tu'Lia the floating island also known as the Gate of the Gods? I thought it was destroyed when the ancient capital of the Zilart was submerged. Kam'lanaut: Just as we Zilart slept for thousands of years, Tu'Lia also remains in slumber. Miles above the surface of Vana'diel, it bides its time until the day of awakening. And when it awakes, eternal paradise will be within our grasp. Lion: Slept? You mean to tell me that you've been sleeping here in Delkfutt's Tower for ten thousand years? Kam'lanaut: You are fairly intuitive for a mere Hume. Thirty years ago, when Raogrimm came in contact with the crystal in the cursed Northlands, some of its energy flowed to this tower. It was that burst of power that awoke us, giving us the opportunity to continue our quest for Paradise. Zeid: Long ago, your people paid the price for what you did. What's to be gained by chasing after lost dreams? Kam'lanaut: Every soul in Vana'diel wants to believe that there's a gate to eternal paradise somewhere on this planet. Zeid: ... Kam'lanaut: A pure, untainted world, perfect in every facet. A crystalline paradise fit for the gods. That is the vision...and you vermin are not part of it. Aldo: I've had enough! You've spent the last thirty years deceiving all of us in Jeuno. You could care less about the people of this world! You are just using the power of the gods in an attempt to take over Vana'diel! Kam'lanaut: Hm-hm-hm... Hah-hah-hah! I can no longer fool you. Behold! I am the will of the crystal! And now I shall wield its true power and make this planet mine! Rise forth, Crystal Warriors! Aldo: Who the hell are these characters? Kam'lanaut: I will let them take care of you. Ah, we have an uninvited guest... Kam'lanaut: So you have come here to die, have you? Well, I'll give you the honor of being taken down by my blade. This is your end. Perish, fools, in the name of the crystal! Battle with Kam'lanaut occurs. note: video is cut and incomplete, and doesn't quite seem to go in order... Kam'lanaut: W-why? I am the will...of the crystal... How could I be defeated by mere mortals? Warriors! Why do you just sit there and watch? Eald'narche: My poor brother, haven't you realized? The crystal doesn't need you anymore. Kam'lanaut: Eald'narche!? What do you mean? W-why are you... Eald'narche: You were foolish to believe that the crystal ever chose you. Kam'lanaut: The crystal doesn't need...me? It can't be possible... You can't leave me here like this! Yes... You still need me to revive Tu'Lia! Eald'narche: Regenerating the Chrysalis Core? You need not worry, my brother. I have found another way to do that. Now let the show begin... The Crystal Warriors deliver a single attack to Zeid and Lion, when struck, they fall from their position on the connecting bridges. Zeid: Ungh! Lion: Ahh! Aldo: Verena? Verena! Are you all right!? Eald'narche: Of course she's all right, you imbecile. Why would I harm my key to the Chrysalis Core? A lucky find, this girl was. Who would have thought this simple Hume would have such extraordinary resonating ability? Kam'lanaut: No... So, you were planning to use her all along... Eald'narche: Farewell, my little brother. Return to the crystal from which you were born. Kam'lanaut: Why... What did I do to deserve...this... Lion: Little brother... But then... You're the elder prince of the Zilart? Eald'narche: You shouldn't be deceived by appearances. My growth was stopped the moment I came in contact with the crystal, ten thousand years ago. And ten thousand years I have waited to put my plan into motion. Lion: Plan? You mean, to open the Gate of the Gods? Eald'narche: What else? To open the gate, the regeneration of the Chrysalis Core was necessary. However, the unexpected arrival of that Raogrimm character interfered with the crystals' power. His existence created too much “noise.” Luckily for me, you people succeeded in defeating the Shadow Lord, causing the noise to disappear. My plan took a turn when I realized that Raogrimm was a Talekeeper. I could utilize the long lost “memories of the ancients” he carried to regenerate the Chrysalis Core. Zeid: “Memories of the ancients”? What does this have to do with Raogrimm? Eald'narche: I would not think that you would know of such matters. I assume that not even Raogrimm himself knew. What he carried was not in his mind, but in his blood. If I were to obtain a part of him, I could use it instead of having to rely on my useless brother. Aldo: But even if you did have it, you wouldn't be able to use it on your own!≺Prompt≻ Eald'narche: Yes, you are right. That is where your sister Verena comes in. The soul of your younger sister resonates with the souls of the beastmen. Only she can communicate with them. I plan to use her ability to unlock the “memories of the ancients” and project them into Delkfutt's Tower, thus regenerating the Chrysalis Core and opening the path to Tu'Lia. Once Tu'Lia has been awakened, I can continue my preparations there. Just as I did ten thousand years ago. Now, Verena. Let us begin. Aldo: Stop! What are you doing to her!? Zeid: It... It cannot be! Eald'narche: Behold, the Gate of the Gods--Tu'Lia! Lion: Gate of the Gods... Aldo: Verena! Eald'narche: I have no more use for her. If you want her that much, you can have her back. Aldo: No! Verena! Open your eyes! Verena! Eald'narche: Don't you, too, want to pass through the Gate of the Gods? Don't you, too, want to know what awaits in eternal paradise? Come to Tu'Lia, and see with your own eyes. Only after you enter paradise will you mortals know true happiness. The questions to which you have no answers--you will find those answers in Tu'Lia. And once you have come to realize that your existence is meaningless, I will change the world into a crystal, set to shine for eternity... Lion: You wouldn't dare! Eald'narche: I wouldn't? Why don't you come to Tu'Lia and find out? However, only those who have been blessed by the light and whose power has been accepted by the crystal can pass through the gate. Travel to Ro'Maeve and prove yourselves. I will be waiting for you on the other side. Zeid: Wait! Aldo: Why, you! Lion: Stop! Eald'narche: Heh-heh-heh... Ah-hah-hah-hah! Zeid: Someone has to stop him, or it will mean the end of Vana'diel as we know it. Lion: I'm going back to Norg. I'll see if my father can give us any help.